A Nobody To You
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Carter loves Rosie, but it pains her to be around her. When Carter goes back to Costa Luna, she has to help Rosie throu the roughest of times,because the past always seems to repeat itself. Will Carter be able to protect Rosie from the world around them?
1. Chapter 1

A Nobody To You

Carter's POV

She was a princess. I was a nobody. No, I was somebody; I was "bait girl". And how could a soon-to-be-queen love that. While I sold bait, she ran a country. I felt useless compared to her. Im just a Louisiana girl, and she is the one and only gorgeous, beautiful Princess Rosalinda. And my best friend, but while she was contempt in being my friend, I want more. I want to hug, hold her, kiss her, touch her, love her with all my heart. Which I do, I love her with my whole being, my mind, my body, my soul. But its not fair, because she doesnt love me back.

She left 4 weeks ago, back to Costa Luna, to assume her duties, as things are safe now. Major Mason had helped with the plan to capture General Kane, and it had worked. But I still wish I had of held it out longer, so I could have stayed with her longer, told her my true feelings. But that would of been selfish, her mother was in danger, and she was worried. She could never date a female in her line of work, and not like she would want to. As far as I could assume, she was the straightest person I knew. But its okay now. Well its was until 4 hours ago. Until she called.

_Flashback_

"_Ring Ring!....Ring Ring!....Ring Ring!"_

"_Okay, jeez im coming.. Hello?"_

"_CARTER!!!"_

"_...Rosie?"_

"_Oh my gosh, Carter, its you. How are you?"_

"_Umm..im fine. Just yknow, hanging around, listening to music," it was a lie, I'd been thinking about suicide, "How about you?"_

"_Ive been fine, but I have something that shall make us very happy"_

"_Oh, and whats that?". Honestly, I was scared to ask. What if she was visiting? _

"_You are officially spending the whole summer...WITH ME!!!!!"_

"_Oh, wow, really...the whole summer?". Crap._

"_You do not sound excited Carter, what is wrong? Do you not wish to spend the summer with me?"_

"_Oh no, of course I wanna spend it with you, I, It just, might, umm complicate things". Shit._

"_What things Carter?", She sounded serious, angry almost. With a tad of dissapointment. It suprised me, and I liked it._

"_Well, umm, Im going to train to become a PPP agent this summer. Like i said, i wanna do something more with my life, yknow, make a difference. Like your doing as Queen."_

"_Oh, so umm you are not wishing to come visit me Carter?"_

"_Of course I wanna spend it with you Rosie," How can I not say yes to her?, "Yes, Rosie, I'll spend the summer with you"_

"_YES!, okay, well the chopper will pick you up in 6 days at 3pm, and will take you to the airport, you are taking my private plane."_

"_Umm okay, well i'll be ready and waiting"_

"_Great, I will see you in a while Carter Mason."I put the phone down, flushed. I love it when she uses my full name._

_End Of FlashBack_

And now, here I am, flying to Costa Luna. They told me my father already knew im going there. Apparantly, he organized most of this trip. He doesnt know how I feel about Rosie, if he did, he probably wouldnt have done this. If he did know, he would be giving me the "sex talk" right about now, if he knew _everything_. It will only take me another hour to reach Costa Luna, i've been on this flight for 8 hours.

As soon as I arrived, I noticed the changes. The bushes and grass were not a colorful, bright, vibrant green anymore. They were dull. The fountain, as I saw only a few weeks ago that happliy sprayed never ending amounts of rose colored water, was turned off. The whole castle, looked grey and unspecial. It was like Rosie had never came back, and that General Kane was still there, making it feel desolate and sad. It looked almost scary, like something from a horror movie. The scariest part, was the sky. It was like a black vortex, over the castle, no sun shone over the island. I ignored it and pressed on.

The servant took my baggage, and led me to the door. He unlocked the no-more grand shining doors, and the inside looked even scarier. It was frightening how plain and old it looked. The gold colors no longer shown exuberantly. They shined like dirty, old, used brass. The flowers in the vases, no longer stood tall and pretty. They had all died, and wilted on the white marble floor which no longer held its shine either. The servant suddenly spoke and startled me from my daze.

"The Queen is this way, Senorita." He pointed past the stairs, to the back garden.

"Lead the way, Hombre." I smiled and he ignored my comment with an emotionless face, which made me feel embarassed and worried at the same time. It felt as there was no spark left in Costa Luna nor its people.

He waves his hand at a door and drops my luggage down softly and walks away to his job. I turn the door handle, take a deep breath in to calm my nerves, and push the heavy door open. All I can see is gold furnishings. Gold walls, gold furniture, gold carpets.

And in the middle is a giant gold colored bed, with a small looking fragile girl sat upon it. She is posed just in the way Rosie was when I first me her in my room. Shes very skinny, quite pale almost green tint to her skin tone. Her hair flawlessly curves around her face. Her eyes are dark, the thick bags around her eyes give her a "dead" looking feature. She looks at me, a smile twitches at her lips, she stands in my presence, and then manages to croak out a single word before falls to the floor unconcious. "...C...arr...tee...errrrr"

Before that moment, I thought I knew fear. When my dad was 5 days late from arriving home from a mission. When my mom was in the hospital bed, sleeping and the doctor said "We need to talk to you". And when just a while ago when General Kane was going to kidnapp Rosie from the school rooftop while I stood there helplessly. But when I saw that it was my angel, my love, Rosie stand and faint to the floor theres where I felt true fear. And not just fear, I felt worry, anxiousness, scared, and broken all mixed together.

And here I am now, with a cool compress to her head, while she lay on the gold bed, with the servents by my side. They told me she hasn't ate, or drank, or even slept since, and then that is all they will say is since. They never finish the sentance or tell me what has happened. They turn their heads away, and silently cry. Even when i ask them to tell me, they do not. I was getting more frustrated by the passing seconds.

"Carter?"

I answer almost immediately, she looks so fragile and hurt.

"Yes, Rosie, Im here," Im crying now. She breaks my heart looking this.

"Carter, I, I, I..... " She passed out again. Its been like this for 3 days. We had to take her to the castle inferemry and call the doctor. He called an emergency ambulance, she lays on the hospital bed now. With a multitude of different wires and tubes hanging out of her mouths and wrists. I can see the scratches and cuts along her forearms. They were done purposefully, I feel disappointed. But not in her but myself, I feel like ive drove her to this. I feel like a monster.

I havent left her side, not for 3 days. I havent ate or slept. She looks better thou, theyve been pumping foods and liquids into her. She looks like Rosie again, it makes me smile. A young female nurse enters, she's quite pretty, she has blond hair and blue-violet eyes and a great body from what I see from behind her official work wear. Shes probably 2 years older than me. Shes obviously not from Costa Luna, seeing as she looks 0% Latino or Spanish. She talks to me... "hey, shes doing fine, dont worry, she'll be out today. She's just a little overworked and underfed. You seem like a great friend to her. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..."

"Oh umm thanks, my names Carter. Whats yours?" I'm only trying to be polite, right now because I dont want to talk to anyone, buts shes only being nice. She smiles widely when I mention my name.

"Well, your welcome. My names Trisha, im kinda new here."

"Oh okay. Umm pretty name" She smiles wider, if that were even possible.

"Why thank you Carter. Umm look I was wondering, I'm new here and I don't know much about the city and i was wondering if you would like to grab a cup of coffee and hang sometime. Yknow, around the city, and find some cools site? Yknow me and uhh you on umm an uh date?" NO ABSOULTELY NOT!

"Uhh, yes sure, here uhmm give me your number" She took out her pen and wrote her number on the back of my hand, she drew a smiley face and dotted her "I" with a heart. It was classic. It was nothing like Rosie's cute, small elegant writing.

"Umm thanks, ill leave you to your friend. Thank you Carter, it was nice to meet you. I can't wait for our date." She was smiling so hard, I'm guessing it hurt her face.

As she left and I turned around Rosie's shocked face was staring back at me. She looked horrified. It then clicked; she might have heard me agree to that date with that girl. She opened her mouth and I waited for her wrath.

"You're going on a date with that, that, that... WHORE!?!?" I cringed at the venom in her tone. How did she even know a word like whore?

"Uhh maybe, I don't know, she's not really my type"

"Girls are your 'type' Carter Mason?" She raised her eyebrow questionably.

"Umm sometimes, but she's not, I like brown hair and brown eyes" I was hoping she got the hint. She visibly relaxed and smiled. "Well you can leave today."

"That's good news" She replied. I walked over and sat next to her in the chair, I raised her hand gently to my lips and kissed it and sat it back down cautiously. She blushed and looked down. I giggled at her cuteness.

"Hey, Carter, you have to sign some release forms for Rosie to leave" Trisha burst in quickly after me kissing Rosie's hand

"Why can't your mother do them?" I questioned. I just wanted to spend every minute I could with Rosie.

"Look Carter, there's something we have to talk about" Rosie said. She looked hurt.

"What it is?" I felt like this was going to be worse than everything I've gone throu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Review if you would like to. .

Carters POV

"Rosie, what is it? What's wrong? What has happened?"

"Carter, my mother died" I gasped, the tears were already stinging my eyes, "No carter, she didn't die... she ... was ... murdered" She barely croaked it out. She was sobbing; I pulled her close against my chest. The smell of her strawberry and almond shampoo grazed my scent, I missed that smell so much.

"What?! But who and how? We already took care of General Kane?"

"General Kane escaped Maximum High Security for the Violent about 3 weeks ago. I didn't call and tell you because I thought it would worry you."

"Well, I'm worried now, and scared for your safety." Where is my father to help us when we need him? "Who knows he's escaped?"

"The guards, and me, and my servants. Most of my servants fled when they found out, I don't blame them. They know we are all going to die."

"No Rosie! We are not! I will do everything I can to protect you. I'm no longer just your friend. I will be your bodyguard. Your protector. I will not let anything touch or harm you. I promise you that."

I ended our conversation there. She ended up crawling into my lap, and falling asleep. She looked peaceful, like an angel. I wanted to kiss her, she wouldn't find out. I subconsciously leaned forward, brushing her hair over her ear, caressing her silky smooth cheek. Our lips were inches apart, and then she shifted. I was so scared I almost fell over, she just moved a little and kept sleeping. I kissed her forehead and picked her up bridal style; I laid her down on the gold bed and left the room. I had my own duties to take care of. I pulled out my cell phone.

Rosie's POV

I awoke frightfully. I was having a nightmare. My mother, she was dying all over again, in front of me. She was screaming my name, but I couldn't move. My feet stayed glued to the floor, it was like all the muscles in my body had shut down. They refused to respond and help her. She was bleeding all over, out of her eyes, her nose, even her mouth. The blood wouldn't stop pumping. It was gushing, and flowing down her dress, making puddles on the floor. A mangled scream escaped her lips, it tore me apart. Then she was talking and glaring daggers at me. She blamed me for her death, saying I was the reason she was killed. And then it was all over, and I was back to reality, looking for Carter, who was nowhere in sight.

Did she leave? No, she couldn't have. She wouldn't do that to me? Would she? No of course not. Carter is a lot better than I give her credit for. She is my beautiful, pretty, nice Carter. Whose hair is soft and full, just like her lips. The ones I've kissed in my dreams so passionately. But she would never kiss me, never, we are both girls, and she was not a "woman lover" like I am. That's what my mother called me when she found out. She meant it in a delicate way, she was supporting and understanding. She used the term in the most mother like way I have ever heard someone speak. "You're a woman lover, Mija? I am so proud of you my daughter for finally admitting it. Its little Mason isn't it? Carter? The girl whom saved you?"

She was going to help me express my feelings towards Carter this summer. But it's now ruined by that monster General Kane and his brother, Demetri Kane. I want my revenge, but that seems almost impossible for now.

I walk to the kitchen gingerly. I'm still hungry from the depression I've been in lately. I see Carter; she's talking on her cell phone. I smiled widely, but then I hear her words in the conversation she was having.

"But she is not safe here anymore! No, I do not care, we must have her removed from this country at once. At least until General Kane has been apprehended. Well, we could take her back to Louisiana again." She sees me, I smile lightly.

She talks to her phone once more and tells who I assume is the Director of PPP that they will have to talk later, and she has other duties to attend to. She puts her phone away, walks to me and bows.

"It's nice to see you walking again my Queen" She takes my hand and kisses it gently. I blush, and turn away to get food.

"It's nice to be walking again Carter" I respond royally. As she turns to walk away, I grab her hand and pull her into an embrace. I wrap my arms tightly around her, and breathe in her scent, she smells like french vanilla. Her wrap around my waist and softly carresses and rubs my back up and down. It felt so perfect to be hugging her that way, I poured all of my love into the hug and I could feel the love eminating from her too. I felt maybe I actually had a chance to be her girlfriend for once since ive met her. I kissed her shoulder throu her shirt, and she tensed for a second before she relaxed and kissed my cheek. She pulled back from the hug quicker than I wanted, I was wishing we could stay that way forever.

"Umm, i'm sorry Queen Rosalinda, that was out of order of me."

"Carter, I need a friend more than a bodyguard right now, I need a friend to hug and hold me."

"I'm sorry, but until the Director can escort you from the premises she said i'm Agent Mason till then and she told me that I have to take it seriously and protect you with my life."

"Fine, but until then, your still going to hang with me" I smirked at her face, it was the face of someone who was morbidly tired.

"Of course Queen Rosalinda"

"Please Carter, call me Rosie. Please."

"Okay, Rosie."

She had eaten her food when she told me she was going to inspect the outside, she grabbed her uniform from the table including her sword. I cringed at the sight of the sword, I could never imagine my Carter killing someone. It seem preposterous, she was so kind. I grabbed her arm again as she walked out and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck." I smiled my best smile, and she smiled back, but it looked like a cautious smile. She was blushing the color of a rasberry too.

"Ummmm uh thanks Rosie. I have duties to get back too, but umm i'll be back as soon as possible."

She left for a while and came back changed into a uniform, it was a Costa Luna royal guard suit. It looked a tad big on her, but I could still see all of her delectable curves. It had white pants, with a gold trim around the bottom and top. She had the jacket which was red with a gold trim, with her white blouse on underneath, and her hat red hat, tilted far back on her head. She looked very cute in my mind, and I had a thing for people in uniform, apparantly especially Carter. She left through the back door and I watched her circle the perimeter a couple times and answer her phone twice too. Just watching made me feel all tinlgy in places I thought should never tingle for another girl. I laid down on my bed for a while, with my legs squeezed tight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Read and Review __ Thanks to you all who are reading, this is my first fanfic. _

_Thank you to -i am __indistructible- for being my first reviewer, this updates for you hun _

_Rosies POV_

I awoke to a loud bang, and a blood curling mangled scream. The bang was obviously a gun shot, I recognized it immediately. Carter wasn't in the room, I was worrying, and what if that scream was Carters? I ran from the room in my pj's, not caring what i look like, only caring for her safety. Carter was sprinting towards me along the corridors.

"Carter! Carter, whats happening?"I asked worriedly. She had blood on her, it was dripping down her shirt and sprayed heavily across her face. She looked horrified, yet intimidating and strong.

She stretched her long slender arms out to me, I thought she was going to hug me. Instead she pushed me inside my room, my bare feet padding along the cold marble tiles. She pushed me back until my back hit the closet door, her body was so close to mine, my breath hitched in my throat, I breathed deeply to calm my butterflies. I questioning her profusely, I wanted to know, Im the Queen for gods sake I should know everything.

"Rosie, shut up! Listen to me. Go into your closet and i'll lock it. Do not come out until I retrieve you"

"But's what happening? Carter, I order you to tell me." She looked at me, and said one word, it was crisp and clear.

"Kane" My eyes widened. She pushed me into the closet without another word and closed the double doors.

_Carter's POV_

Kane was attacking the castle, countless numbers of heliopters were roaming the perimetre of the castle. When the Director gave me the order to protect Queen Rosalinda, she told me in the castle was a royal guard weaponary room. Stocked with guns and ammunition under the basement. I realized then, this was serious. If the Director was actually making me handle a weapon. I make have to shoot someone, kill someone, murder someone, their blood on my hands, never washing off. A permanent reminder of what I did. I was dead set on shooting no one, but then I thought about why I would have to shoot someone.

Rosie, for Rosie. Only for her. The love of my life. It was an unrequited love, but I know that I won't nor could be with anyone else.

I couldn't be nothing but strong for her, if anything ever happened to her, I don't think I could ever go on.

I ran through the hallways, noticing the amount of soldiers gathered around the castle, dressed in red and black, there weren't our soldiers, they were Kanes. I stepped into the royal throne room, I needed the open sky it had above it. I shot a couple rounds into the air, I flinched each time from the guns kick back and tried to block out the enormously loud sound the gun made. I saw through the windows that some of the soldiers stepped back cautiously, but before they could think of running; a man, with a violent looking face screamed at them. I guess putting them in their place for running and hesitating.

_No One's POV_

Carter pulled out her cell phone and called PPP, setting out an emergency respose call, telling them to send agents to immediatly go to Costa Luna to help. Kane and his minions had been outside for at least 2 hours. They had been setting up tents, marching angrily, and screaming profanities at the doors and the castle walls, seeming that maybe the doors would magically open as if by magic. Carter knew soon they would attack the castle with their artillery, and probably win. The castle was more made to look ascetically pleasing than to stop assualt of preposterous preportions.

Carter advanced to the roof, stealthily avoiding the eyes of Kane's lackeys, she opened the postern door leading out to the flat roof. The Director said she had military gun ships coming in 15 more minutes to take out the soldiers. All she had to do was give the orders at the right time, and it would all be ancient history.

Minutes later, an engine roared over the mansion, dropping canisters the sizes of heads down to the ground, they released she was guessing what was tear gas, they were all protecting their eyes and I could hear the coughing and gagging from up on the roof. The other PPP agents filed in and arrested the hundreds of soldiers, cohersing them to give up with guns so nicely aimed at them. All Carter cared for now was that if Rosie was safe.

_Carter's POV_

I dashed up the countless white marble stairs, using the banister to propel myself faster to her. I slipped into the accommodation she slept in, looked around and nearly doubled over when I saw the closet door open.

"Rosie... Rosie! ROSIE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I heard the inaudible vibration of an plane engine. The room shook slightly and I tore to the window, watching a plane take flight and soar abroad.

"Carter?" I heard my name from behind me, I turned and saw Rosie. She was here, she was safe. I ran to her, and embraced as tightly as I could, hugging her like she might just evaporate into thin air.

"Oh god, oh god, your... your... here. I dont know what I would do... if ... if you had of... had of been... oh my god. Thank god your alive."

We spent the whole night talking, watching movies; we were going back to Louisiana first thing in the morning. They were giving her one last night here before leaving. Rosie would only be able to return if Kane and his brother were caught once again. Tonight I was no longer Agent Mason, I was Carter, and it felt terrific. She was still grieving over the loss of her mother, but she was still the same old Rosie Gonzales, underneath the entire Royal Highness act, that I fell in love with. We fell asleep under the covers, me cuddling her back, my arm around her waist with my other arm splayed across the pillow. She had her hands under her head sleeping perfectly, just like my Princess.

I decided to never admit my feelings, not even when we are back in Louisiana. Its not worth losing my best friend over, she was worth everything in my life. Even if I couldn't have her as my girlfriend, I wanted her as a friend; it would be worth all the pain my heart takes every time I lay my eyes on her. Just right now, we cuddling kills me; my heart hurts physically and emotionally. I cry sometimes after I see her, she so perfect and flawless and sexy and gorgeous. But I know, its an unlikely story in my head, nothing but a hopeless fairytale in my dreams.

I'll end it their, its late and i have school

Read and review plz


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly, if i did, they woulda had sex in the movie ;)

Thanks for reading everybody. Shout outs to *thousand lies, musicisinmysould, and i am indistructible for reviewing. :) Heres the next chapter. 3

_Rosie's POV_

We sat on the public plane, we weren't allowed to take the private jet. It would have been obvious to Kane that we would have been leaving the country. So here I am, sat next to an unnaturally obese man with sweat beads running countlessly down his face and body and connecting with his tan colored shirt and making sweat stains that were rapidly spreading to further torso parts, on my left. Carter is on my right peering out the window, staring at the sunset in awe, it portrays red, pinks, yellows and orange contrasts across her face. They refelcted onto her glassy eyes, making her eyes incredibly irresistable, so irresitable that I just had to lean over and place a small kiss on her cheek, she turned and smile brightly, us both blushing now, she leans over and does the same, but lingers longer than I did. After a while of staring dreamily into her eyes, we were disrupted by the grungy man next to me trying to start a conversation, I looked back apologetically at her and she nodded and turned away to watch the rest of the sunset. After I told the man politely I was to tired to speak and wished to sleep, I leaned against Carter, a little awkwardly from the cursed arm rest. Thankfully, she swiftly pushed me away a little slightly and heaved the arm rest up, and grabbed me with her arms and cuddled me into her the best she could considering the circumstances, and I soon fell asleep peacefully.

_Rosie's Dream_

We were back in Louisiana, in our old room, she was staring at me lustfully, our foreheads connected and our noses grazing, her hands were resting on my waist, my hands caressing her cheeks. She softly pulled us closer, we were flush against each other, chest against chest, I could feel her hips touching mine. Agonizingly slow, she leaned in, our lips inches apart, i could feel her hot breathe against my lips, so close we were breathing each others air. She closed the distance, and our lips met, in a slow passionate kiss. It was like learning a dance, slow, steady, almost like learning the steps, trying not to make a mistake and step on your partners foot, but in this case trying to make sure the kiss was perfect. And it was, it slowly sped up, getting hotter and until she pushed me back and my knees met the back of the bed, I fell onto it softly and pulled her on with me, she crawled on top, straddling me, careful not to hurt or put to much weight on me. I grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her down to another sweet gentle kiss, we kissed for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes. Her hands lightly grazed my thighs and back, rubbing caressesing, sometimes massaging. Her hands landed at the hem of my shirt, looking for permission to continue, I nodded and helped her take it off, along with her shirt too shortly after. She never looked down to gawk, she kept her eyes on mine, and caressed my hot skin again. She moved her hands to my bra straps at the back and watched me while she unclipped them, waiting and watching for my hesitation, I smiled and kissed her. She unclipped it and carefully ran her hands along the sides,, carefully massaging them and running her thumbs across my now hardened nipples, I let her name escape my lips. I reached behind her and unclipped her bra...

_Rosie's POV_

I awoke with a start from Carter shaking my arms, the captain stood waiting for me to talk to him. He said he recognized me as Queen Rosalinda of Costa Luna and kindly offered us some seats in first class. We graciously accepted, thanked him, and grabbed our things. While I was moving past the dirty man next to me; who had a stained shirt, unsightly pants, and unwashed greasy pants, his erection was sticking straight out of his cargo pants, pointing at me and making quite the noticeable bulge. Oh god, ive been sat next to this guy the whole time, is that because of me? Carter must have noticed since she picked up her glass of water and dumped it on the guys lap, apologizing profusely saying it was an accident. The look on her face was priceless, it was her trying to look innocent but failing miserably when she glanced at me and smirked. I luckily stifled my laughter until we reached first class, we broke into a uncontrollable fit of giggles. She was my hero and saviour in so many ways, this was one of those moments. As we settled comfortably, I grabbed a blanket and looked around for other travelers, only noticing an elderly couple sharing a glass of champagne, I laid down into Carters lap. We had five more hours till we reached the airport, until then I could happily lay in her arms, although my legs and everything between them was burning and tingling from my previous dream, I still wanted to be near her. Her eyes widened as I got comfortable in her lap but she soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around my waist cautiously, afraid that I wouldnt want her too, she soon quickly pulled me against her. My back against her chest. I awoke to the stewardess hit the trolley against my arm since it splayed into the aisle, she apologized like crazy and she seemed quite honest so I waved her on, telling her it was nothing.

"Geez, these chocolate bars were overpriced."

"Haha, oh well, mars bars are worth it" She smiled at me.

" True, true"

She had an array on chocolate bars in front of her, all lined up neatly. One had a huge bite taken out of it, I smiled at the site. She would take a bite of one, hold it in front of my mouth, and then pick up a different bar and do the same routine. I smiled again at her antics, I had fell in love with everything she does. All of her flaws, were nonexistent to me. She was perfect in my eyes.

"I love you Carter" She lifted her head to meet my eyes, and responded without hesitation.

"I love you too Rosie" Little did Carter know that I meant it with every bit of my heart, every piece of it, every tiny shard she has stolen.

We got off the plane after it landed violently with tons of turbulance and breathed in the fresh Louisianan air, it seemed to have breathed new life into her, she had been looking extremely worn lately. She grabbed my arm quickly and reached ur bags with a speed I dont know my lazy little Carter could even accomplish. We were in a taxi driving home in no time.

"I wonder why my dad didnt pick us up...?" She looked kinda worried, this was the real emotional side of Carter I like seeingm but not the sad side. I liked the sided that would open up to me and tell me her secrets and worries and dreams.

"Is he still on that mission?"

"No, he shouldnt be, unless something went wrong"

"Nothing could go wrong Carter, hes coming home and we can all eat pizza and burgers together and work at the bait shop again. But please, no frozen yogurt."

She smiled honestly but I could still see her mentally screaming behind her eyes in her mind. We pulled up to the house, Carter paid the driver and he left. It was us and the big old house, alone and together, I decided tonight over dinner I would tell her my feelings. I dont care if she doesnt like me back, well of course I care i just want her to like me back so badly. She has to know my true feelings towards her and hopefully just hopefully she loves me back. We went inside, it hadnt changed. It was still the cute house by the lake where i fell in love with Carter Mason. She dropped her bags onto the floor, and checked the message machine.

"You have 2 messages" She looked at me. "First message. Hey its Ed, gimme a call when u get this u dont answer your phone anymore. Second message. Agent Carter Mason, ID number 322189, call the director, we have some bad news. Its ur fathers missions, something went wrong."

Carter looked at me before breaking down into tears. I picked her up from the floor and carried her to the couch. We layed there for what seemed like forever. When i woke in the morning Carter was on the phone. She finsihed her phone call and hng up before looking at me.

"I have something to tell you Rosie"

* * *

Oh my, what is it that Carter has to tell Rosie,? well ill tell u in the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: *sigh* i own fucking nothing, sucks doesnt it, we woulda all like the movie better if i owned it, if yknow what i mean ;)_

_Shout out to i am indistructible for reviewing, i love ur comments, they make me smile on the inside and outside._

_I'm feeling kinda uninspired, please suggest things :)_

_Heres ur new chapter. _

* * *

_Carters's POV_

"Rosie, General Kane has my father. The Director said that he has him hostage and will return him when he gets you."

This was the hardest thing ive ever had to do, to choose between my own father and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, even if she didnt recipericate my love.

"What?! Its because of me? Oh, Carter im so sorry! I never wanted this to happen to you!"

"No, Rosie, its okay, he'll be fine, its not ur fault, I just have to get him out somehow...."

"I shall go with his demands."

"WHAT?! Oh no you shall not, I just defended off over 300 of minions and it will not be for nothing Rosalinda."

"You haven't called me Rosalinda for well ever now."

"Yes, I need to be serious, and well I need you to be okay, I couldn't live if anything happened to you, cause... well I love you Rosie, more than any friend should love their friends, Rosie ive been in love with you since the day you talked about your father. I'm so sorry, ive messed up everything."

"No, Carter you haven't done anything wrong, you haven't messed up anything."

I looked at her and she looked as honest a person could be, tears settling in her eyes. She walked up to me and hugged me, I hugged back something felt different, I pulled back to look into her light brown eyes. She leaned her face in slowly, it took ages for her to reach her destination, my lips. She carefully put them on mine, doing nothing at first and then peacefully moving them, testing the waters. Her lips were like an electric shock to my body that swirled from head to toe and finally settled in my heart and between my legs. I kissed back when the realization finally sunk in, the kiss was slow and passionate with a hint of lust, but mostly brimming over the top with love. Her hands rested on my cheeks and I caressed the skin on her hips and waist, slowing exploring her delicate and perfect curves. I had never been happier and contempt in all my lifetime. She pulled back and put her head down, seemingly ashamed of what she had done. I pulled her chin up with my fingers.

"Rosie, don't be ashamed of what you've done."

"I've ruined our friendship, i'm so sorry."

"No, you haven't, you started a new type of friendship between us."

I kissed her again, this time it was faster and hotter, more need and lust. I was reasurring her, she needed it. I pulled back, she had her eyes closed. We spoke at the same time.

"Carter, I love you." 

"Rosie, I love you."

We looked into each others shocked eyes, her eyes suddenly filled with happiness and glee, she jumped and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"Rosie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!"

She kissed me again, her force pushing me against the kitchen island and her hands resting on it behind me. I could tell she thought she had the power and control from pinning me down, but that wasn't going to happen. I grabbed her arms and pushed her against the kitchen wall, after I when I felt a tingling sensation between my legs I pulled back, we were going too fast but not for my liking, for hers. I didn't want to pressure her into anything, we were in love with each other, but we had been dating for less than three minutes. She looked confused.

"Were going to fast."

"Oh I see, I apologize."

"No, no reason too, it was fun." I winked at her seductively, and walked away for a shower. When I was finished my shower, I walked into the kitchen, she was walking around in nothing but a silk short houserobe that just passed her butt. I could tell she had no bra on and that she was either teasing or seducing me, which ever one it was working.

"Oh, hello, Carter, I hope your shower was pleasant." She could obviously tell I was looking at her breast, her robe was open, just barely covering them by mere centimeters. Her hair was messed and splayed around her face, making her look perfectly messy. I was looking at her smooth tanned legs, they looked too like silky and perfect. I closed my eyes and started walking around the kitchen purposefully blind so I wouldn't look at her breasts again. She was so unqueen like some times, but oh well, I was enjoying it. She quietly walked in front of me so I would walk into her, I opened her eyes and was met with her hungry lips. I couldn't stop myself, her lips tasted to sweet, I kissed back with equal pressure and passion. She ran her hands over my shoulders, I was in a towel and my skin was still slightly wet so it stuck to hers. She pulled her hands back to her own body raising her hands till they met with the fabric of her silk robe.

"Are you sure Rosie?"

"Yes."

I nodded and captured her lips in a sweet slow kiss, it was everything i've ever wanted and needed in a kiss. She pulled her robe off slowly, it hit the ground with no sound, she moved her hands up and softly undid the knot on my towel and it too hit the ground inaudibly and then I realized it was my ears. It was just me and her, there was so other sounds, just mine and hers increasing breathing and the slight sound of our skin friction between us when I pressed our bodies together, she gasped. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up onto the counter, she flinched at the cold of the counter, I pressed myself into her, I could feel the heat radiating from her center, she was wet, it was turning me on too.

I wasn't in the moment to hear the door burst open, I didn't see the figures walk throu the door, I didn't see them enter the kitchen, guns drawn. I didn't hear them gasp and drop their guns to their sides and put them into their holsters when they saw us. I didn't hear them calling us until someone grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground, still naked. The sound was back again, everything as normal again but the lightheadedness from her kisses was still impairing me. The sound increased and fully cleared and I heard shouting, someone arguing back and forth. I grabbed my towel and covered my body and grabbed her silk robe and passed it to her. She gladly accepted and clothed herself as best as she could, holding the material down across her breasts.

"Queen Rosalinda?! What are you doing?!"

"It is none of your business Director. I am in no threat or danger to my life here." Director? Oh, crap. Rule #2: Never become romantically involved with the Princess or victim being saved. I was completely screwed now. My blurred vision and dizziness cleared and I could see the Director in all her angriness glaring at me violently with her hands on her hips.

"Get dressed girls. Report out her in three minutes."

We started our walk of shame, towards the bedroom we shared the first time she was here, it was were we shared some of our deepest darkest secrets, and biggest dreams and fears. We entered and closed the door, she grabbed some clothes and started changing.

"That was kinda embrassing." I whispered.

"Kinda?" She questioned, I looked at her face, it was beet red from blushing.

"Yeh, scratch kinda, that was the most embarassing moment of my life." I replied. She nodded vigorantly.

"Why are they so mad Carter?"

"It's a rule in the Official Handbook Of PPP. Rule #2 is to never become romantically involved with the princess. Rule #1 is to save the princesses at all costs, even if you have to spare your life to save them."

"Oh, well what happens if you break that rule?" She whispered.

"I don't know, I didn't read that far." I tried to lighten the mood with a joke, apparantly it didn't work since she walked to me and hugged me, I pulled back a minute later when a knock came to the door, ushering us to be faster.

"Let's get this over with." I nodded in agreement and pecked her lips reassuringly.

I walked out the door and from there on I could only remember a sharp pain in the back of my head, everything went black and I felt the cold floor soon after.

_Rosie's POV_

They hit her! Right on the back of the head with a gun, she fell to the ground with a thud and I quickly kneeled to her side wondering why they would do such a thing. She had blood gushing from the gash, it was big and deep.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed, I was more than angry, I was pissed and furious, I was pretty sure I was seeing red.

"She has broke the rules, she will have to be punished. Remove her."

They picked her up from under the shoulders and dragged her along the ground, her feet still touching the floor. I screamed after her and some guards grabbed me, I kicked and punched as hard as she could, it was practically useless, they were built men, spies and agents. The only satisfaction I got from it was the blood I acheived on my fist from hitting one of them on the nose and breaking it. I could remember being sedated but nothing more. I woke up in a room I thought looked vaguely familiar, I blinked a few times and soon realized it was the main multipurpose room for the PPP.

"....ter....carr.... carterrrrr.."

Someone shook me awake roughly and flashed a flashlight into my eyes.

"Yup, she's fine. Technically speaking." He walked away.

"..where's Carter?"

"Don't worry, Queen Rosalinda, we have already taken care of her." No, they couldn't have, no, for god's sake no. First my mother is killed by a mad man, and now their taking Carter away from me. I dispise them all at this moment, I regained my strength in my voice and spoke venomously.

"Where is my Carter?!"

"She's in the prisons, resting I suppose." They all laughed at her remarks.

"I order you under the power of Costa Luna and under my power as Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore that you take me to Carter Mason immediatly." She looked uncertain but she soon enough walked me down a couple flight of stairs and into a pale grey room with tons of prison cells. She walked to the end of the room and pointed to the biggest cell.

"She's in here Queen Rosalinda."

"You can leave now, Director." She raised an eyebrow at me, rolled her eyes, pressing a button on the way out that opened all of the prison cells.

I poked my head around the corner, carefully looking to see if there were other prisoners, there was seemingly none so I pressed on. Her arms and legs were chained to the walls, her body weight pressing her forward so she was extended from the wall like Jesus Christ. Her face even looking down I could tell it had blood on it, her arms cut and her flesh torn cruely. She spat blood from her mouth and I gasped, she looked up shocked.

"What happened to you?"

"Rosie, leave now. I'm fine, you have to go thou, Kane's here, run!"

"What do you mean?" Her eyes widened.

"Rosie, run now!"

Someone jumped out from behind, grabbing at me but I managed to avoid them, I quickly darted around and kicked the offender in the privates. My mother always told me if a man was attacking me that to protect myself kick them there and run. He grabbed his privates and fell to the floor moaning and groaning. I ran up to Carter and kissed her.

"How do these chains loosen?."

"No, Rosie don't. Just go. The PPP don't know he's here, he's infiltrated everything, just get yourself out first, worry about me way later." I saw her eyes widen again so I turned around and kicked the man in his privates once again, he wouldn't be having any kids in his near future.

"No, not without you."

"No, Rosie just go!"

I turned around to see the main control panal and ran to it as fast as possible, I looked throu all the buttons, not knowing any I pressed all of the obvious ones, when I heard a cry of pain I knew the chains had released her and i'm guessing she fell over. I ran over and I kicked the guy once more in the privates once more for more time to get away, and slung her arm around my shoulder and helped her stand up. I could hear her painful grunts and groans as we took each step. I looked into the main PPP office and saw a battle between Kane's minions and the others agents. We ran for the outside and saw a helicopter, I helped her in the drivers side and she started the engine. It hesitated for a moment before it roared to life and she put it into gear and lifted the helicopter from the ground, I would have flown if I knew how but I wasn't a PPP agent. She flew us to a field near the Costa Luna airport, ditching the copter we ran to the airport. She grabbed out her wallet and her credit card.

"It's only for emergencies, this seems like one."

"Yes, it does. Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. No where seems safe, does it?"

"No, I feeled doomed."

"Well don't. We will be fine. I would say Louisiana but I think it would be the first place they would look."

"Yes, agreed. Umm, ever been to anywhere on holiday?"

"No, have you?"

"Yes, France, Barcalona, and Canada."

"Well Rosie, which did you like the best?" I smiled, France was the most romantic place in the world, it seemed perfect for now.

"Paris, France."

"Alright, Paris it is."

She payed the plane tickets and we sat throu the whole twenty-two hour plane flight talking. I felt like she was holding back something, keeping a secret from me, it was a strange feeling but I ignored it. We reached Paris and she rented the best hotel room she could find, everything was a gold and red furnish with one huge queen sized bed with a view of the Eifle Tower, this is were we could finish what we started at the cabin. She had bought a paper on the way here and was already looking at apartments, she was on her phone constantly until just about when she was about to phone someone else, I rested my hand on the phone and pushed it down, she pulled it back up to her ear and I repeated the action.

"What Rosie?"

"What's wrong? Ever since I saved you, you seem different." She comtemplated the idea and opened her mouth slowly.

"Rosie, you will be staying here, I will be going back and saving my father. I'll give one of the emergency cards and you will stay here for while."

"No, absoulutely not. No way Carter Mason."

"Shut up Rosie! Listen to me for once, I have to save him and I can't be worried about you at the same time. You will stay here and I'm leaving in three days time to get him back." I was almost speechless, almost.

"How dare you tell me to shut up Carter?!"

"Wha..??"

"You told me to shut up! I can take that from everyone else Carter, except from you, please don't break my heart."

"Rosie I would never break your heart, you just can't come. Its way too dangerous. I'm sorry."

"Fine, three days gone maximum, got it Carter?"

"Yes, after three days, you can come back to get me."

I smiled and kissed her, she kissed back and after a couple minutes of kissing, she pushed me onto the bed but fell to my side.

"Do you not wish to make love to me Carter?"

"Yes, Rosie, I really do, but i'm tired, we've been through alot today and I think i'm still bleeding."

"Oh Gosh! Your bleeding?"

I washed her wounds and called the front desk for a whole bunch of bandages and gauges, I wrapped her body where it was needed and we fell asleep in each others arms. Awaiting tomorrow, where everything will be pushing us to our limits, just wanting to us to crash so it can be there to laugh, to humiliate, to hurt. But at least for tonight, none of that could affect us.

* * *

Its 2:20 in the morning, so good night :)

Review if you want ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thousand lies **__**- Thank you so much :) You make me smile.**_

_**Lilyeyama**__** - Thank you hun ^_^**_

_**i am indistructible **__**- Haha yes, i meant good morning, **_

_**yes i wanted them to get caught in their actions, **_

_**:( yeh they beat on Carter**_

_**yes their is revenge, **_

_**you make me smile cuz your reviews are so nice, **_

_**they make me wanna write so much, cuz their so cute and so are you!!!! ^_^**_

_**I know its short but ive been so busy lately. sorry.**_

_**I'm starting another story called "Vacation of Dreams", give it a gander please :)**_

_

* * *

_

___Carter's POV_

I was more than pissed right now, I was furious. Rosie had left a note on the counter saying she would be back at 10:00 and that she just went to get some necessities. It was 10:15 and she wasnt't back, I had been awake for two hours waiting for her to get back. I was sitting on the bed, dangling my feet off the side in sheere boredom. A heard the sound of a lock being turned quietly, and Rosie entered in some new clothes with bags in her hands. It was a white sun summer dress that showed alot of cleavage and only barely stopped at her knees. How could I ever be angry at her if she looked this beautiful? I couldn't, that was it and all about it. I ran over to her sneakily while she still had her back turned about dropped her bags to the floor. I turned her around, grabbed her wrists, pinned them against the door and kissed her. Her lips were so soft, so sweet, they made me tingle all over. I was so lucky to have Rosie, but I didn't know what I gave back to her sometimes. I pulled our bodies closer when I let her hands go and she instantly grapped fistfuls of my hair. Our chests were pressed against each other and I slowly pressed my hips and pelvis against hers. She instantly pressed them together when she had grabbed my hips and melted them together like chocolate. My hands ran to her sides, to her curvy hips, to the small of her back and soon her butt. She gasped into her kiss and pushed me back a little, towards a desk. I turned her around while moving and pushed her against the desk. Her hands ran over my back and I ran mine over the sides of her breasts. She slowly broke the kiss, I looked into her eyes.

"Well good morning to you too Carter." She broke into a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes at her perkiness that annoyed me, but yet I came to love immensely.

"So where you go? I was worried." I asked, looking down.

"Just around the market. Oh, Carter they have some of the nicest places around here, you have to see them."

"We will, where do you wanna go?" She squeeled in delight and ran and jumped on me when I was near the bed. I purposely fell over just to get her on top of me, she caught on and straddled me, the dress was bunched up on her open thighs. I saw how smooth they looked and instantly needed to touch them. I brushed my hands on them softly and slowly, making sure it was okay. She pecked my lips and got off to my disappointment, and walked to the bags. I watched the sway of her hips the whole way, I swear she knew I would look and was just teasing me. See pulled out some clothes that were spring light colors and all fancy and pretty, she told me that was her bag. She opened another bag that had some darker colored clothes and that were less revealing, my style clothes. We sure had a fun-filled day packed.

_No One's POV_

Carter and Rosie had spent hours shopping on the main streets of Paris. Rosie had bought tons of jewelry from the side markets with the useful knowledge of being able to speak French. Carter was complaining about how tired she was until she saw a fair. It had bright lights from colors ranging from blue to yellow and green to red. There was a ferris wheel that reached high into the sky and many other rides. Carter pulled Rosie along by her hand to the carnival. She paid for the entry and bought tons of tickets.

_Rosie's POV_

I had never seen Carter like this, so happy and wild and free. I loved it, it was the true child in Carter that I don't think ever really came out. She first pulled me to the bumpers cars and jumped in one.

"C'mon Rosie, their so much fun." I could see other teens, youth and the occasional daring adult jump into a car. A man on a speaker started taking bets and ruffling the crowds feathers so to speak to get them more excited.

"Okay, only for you Carter." They had ran out of car, so I stepped back until Carter pointed to her car, I raised an eyebrow and jumped in, settling against her chest comfortably. The man shouted in French, to "Get Ready To Rumble" and a red light turned green and everybody started to drive. The point of the game I assumed was to run away from everybody but soon Carter rammed into some teenager and they started laughing. The car's were seperated into two teams, red and green. There was a scoreboard to how many times that a member hit the opposing team. We were down by one point and with ten seconds on the clock I thought we would lose. I looked across the floor to see a teen girl hiding in the corner, everyone else was preoccupied with another player. Carter grabbed the steering wheel and I put my hands on hers, helping her steer, she smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and she started to drive away. We skillfully chased the girl until Carter cut her off into a corner and drove straight for her, Carter thighs squeezed around my body, keeping me safe and rammed the girl. The scoreboard changed to 33 to 34 and we all cheered in success. The man appointed us the winning car and gave us two free tickets fot the Ferris Wheel. We ate a hot dog stand, the cotton candy candy stand and went to numerous other game stands. We had been taking pictures with the new camera I bought today all day. We reached the ring throwing challenge and she won a giant poodle teddy bear.

"Here." She smiled and handed it to me.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

I smiled at her and leaned in and pecked her lips. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the Ferris Wheel, she hopped onto a carriage and pulled me on. The park attendant closed the bar over ours heads and I grabbed her hand.

The Ferris Wheel had spun around twice and on the third time, it had paused when we were on the top. She smiled brightly and a man called to us from a megaphone. He warned that it make take at least a half an hour to an hour to reset the system.

"So were stuck up here?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

"Oh no, were stuck up here with nothing to do."

"I can think of something." She winked at me and I grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. We had been kissing for a few minutes when a round of fireworks burst into the sky, setting off a party of lights in the sky. There were stars and flowers but my favorite was the hearts. We took both our hands, each making half a heart with our hands and joined them together, waiting for the next heart firework. We achieved the perfect picture, we took numerous ones of us just kissing and me leaning against her shoulder. Today seemed to have been the perfect day, and although people were chasing us and trying to kill us, it seemed absolutely perfect being with her, right here. She handed me her sweater when I said it was cold and soon the wheel started up again and we stumbled off. She rented a cab back to the hotel and she picked me up and carried me in the rest of the way. She changed my clothes cause I was too tired to do anything. She changed too but what she didn`t know was that I watched her the whole time, smiling every time she revealed a new body part to stare at.

"Stop staring at me." She blurted out suddenly.

"I wasn'-"

"Don't even deny it. I've been watching you watch me in this mirror." She pointed to a huge mirror on the wall.

"Fine, i'll admit. You're fun to look at." She giggled and crawled into bed with just her bra and some tight girl boxers on and snuggled up to me, her arm around my waist. I fell asleep immediatly, and peacefully.

I was awoke to Carter falling off the bed to answer her phone.

_Carter's POV_

I fell off the bed trying to reach my cell phone. It was Ed.

"Yessssss." I hissed.

"Hey, Carter. How's it going?"

"You woke me up. It's only 11:12. I swear if -"

"Stop Carter, I have news. And it's not so good."

"Okay, gimme a sec."

I immediatly sat up and Rosie's arm fell off my lap. I walked over to the other end of the room so Rosie couldn't hear. She threw the blankets off of her and chased after me. I was running around the room avoiding her screams of anger, which were telling me to tell to tell her who I was talking to and what it was about. I ran into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. She was screaming throu the door, it all stopped until she shouted one unique sentence that stuck out from the rest.

"I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE IMMEDIATLY!"

I opened the door and started talking to Ed again, while Rosie had her arms across her chest, tapping her foot and glaring daggers at me.

"Did she just say she won't have sex with you?" Ed asked.

"Yes, she did, sadly. What is it that you want?" I replied.

"Haha poor Carter. Okay, well General Kane's ransom for your father has been changed. He wants you, not Rosie."

"Okay, umm yeh, i'll call you later for more details. Love you.

"Love you too Carter, good luck with Rosie and your father."

"Thanks."

I flipped the phone down and looked at Rosie. She looked so pissed, I could literally see the red in her eyes.

"Who was that?" She asked as soon as I looked up.

"Ed." I replied clearly.

"And what he say?"

"Just that he missed me and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Oh, the usual."

"Like?"

"Oh nothing important."

I looked back at her and she was so angry, it was actually frightening. I turned my back and immediatly ran for the door, but before I could even take two steps I was tackled down to the floor and straddled. She pinned my arms above my head, and squeezed her thighs against mine to stop me from squirming. I sighed and looked at her.

"What now?" I asked.

"Tell me what Ed said!"

"Fine, get off me and i'll tell you."

"How about you just tell me now and i'll get off of you?"

"Fine, he said that Kane's ransom has changed, he wants me now, not you."

"What?!"

"I guess he's thinking that if he can't get you, he can get me and then you'll try and save me and then he'll get you too."

"Well, he's not getting either of us."

"What about my father?" 

"We are gunna save him without getting captured of course, you silly."

"Okay, sounds good. So... since I came out of the bathroom we can still have sex right?"

"Maybe, tomorrow night, before you leave."

"Okay, deal."

She attempted to get off of me, yet I grabbed her and rolled her over so my hips were between her legs. Her left leg was in a bent position, and her right was straight. I leaned down and kissed her. She gladly kissed back, and then she realized what we were wearing. We were both in bras and out underwear so she rolled me over and stood up.

"That was mean, do you how you've left me feeling?"

"Ha! You deseved it."

"Love you too babe."

"Love you back." She outstreched her arm to help me up and I accepted her hand and pulled her back down again, I rolled over onto her again.

"Well I guess you're trapped now hun."

"Oh, really?" She smirked at me.

"Yup, your all mine now" I raised an eyebrow. She just looked at me with a penetrating glare. I sighed and rolled off of her.

"Yup, that's what I thought. Nice try though."

We just ended up getting dressed and going for a walk. We took a boat ride down the canal for an hour and then just went to dinner. Our food had arrived and we started to eat. She broke the comfortable silence while I was taking a drink of water.

"What do you think about marriage?"

My eyes widened and I started to choke on my drink, she patted my back and I looked at her eyes, they were serious.

"Your serious?"

"Very. What do you think?"

"It's something that should be done when the couples ready, not just when they've started dating and they haven't even had sex yet, and they are only 16."

"Oh I see. Well what about promise rings?"

"I like that idea." I smiled at her and pecked her lips.

I spent the whole night trying to sleep, it was impossible. Tomorrow we would be moving Rosie into the apartment I bought and then I would be leaving to save my father.

"Rosie, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm worried about tomorrow."

"Look me too. But i'll be fine, and so will be you." She turned into my eyes, looking very unconvinced.

"But what if-"

"We'll both be fine."

She nodded and kissed me before leaning into the crook of my neck. I ran my hands through her hands, calming her down. Soon she fell asleep and I had some calls to make. I slowly crawled off my bed, removing her arm from my hip. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked worriedly.

"Bathroom babe. Go back to sleep."

I picked up my phone and made my calls on the balcony after I walked into the bathroom. I stared into the stars, looking at the moonlight, it rained upon Rosie, lighting her up like a goddess. I hated having to lie to her, it broke my heart. I picked up the phone and dialed the number hesitantly. The dial rang and I took in a deep breathe. A heard a click of the line, and someones breathing.

"Hello"

"Hello, this is Carter Mason."

"Mwahaha, we've been expecting your call Carter."

_Rosie's POV_

I had waited for Carter to return to bed with me, but she hadn't, she had walked to the balcony with her phone and shut the doors partly. With all the skills I had gathered, I snuck around the corner and tried to hear what she was saying. I heard the snap of her phone, and her sigh. She dialed another number. I heard her speak.

"Hey, it's Carter." I really wanted to hear the other half of the conversation, but at least I got something.

"Umm, no it's okay, she's sleeping. She thinks i'm in the bathroom anyways." I gasped, she was lying to me and she didn't care.

"Look, I know the consequences of my actions, and I know how many soldiers Kane has, but I willing to take this risk for Rosie, I love her and I can't live without her. I know the chances of me dying." I tear slipped down, but I quickly brushed it away.

"81% chance of death? It's increased since last time I talked to you." The tears were running down my face like a broken waterfountain, completely unstoppable.

"I love Rosie and if this is what it takes to make her safe, i'll do it, even if I die, all I really have to do is kill Kane, then it won't even matter if I die."

"Yeh, okay, talk to you later." She closed her phone and I wiped the tears from my face. I stood in front of the door, she stayed outside for a few minutes longer before sighing a opening the balcony doors.

"Rosie?"

* * *

OH NO!!! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?!?!?!

Ok, its late. I have a new story called "Vacation of Dreams", please give it a gander and tell me what you think.

Review if you would like ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for your funny reviews, you guys make me laugh.**_

_**Thousand Lies**__** - I read it over and I noticed your right, I made Carter so sweet ^_^ **_

_**I didn't mean to be a meanie :( sorry**_

_**Lieyeyama**__** - haha im glad you liked it**_

_**i am indistructible**__** - Haha oh god you make me laugh, I don't know if i should kill Carter or not, she'll probably get hurt. I think ur so cute ^_^. I love that you love the way I speak and said 'give it a gander'!**_

_**New Chapter!**_

_

* * *

_

___Carter's POV_

"Rosie?" I gulped out. She had tears in her eyes, her angelic face pained and twisted. "What are you doing up?"

"No, the question is who were you talking to on the phone?" She snapped.

"Ed."

"Why were you talking about dying?"

"It's nothing." I lied, she squinted her eyes at me.

"Carter Mason, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I will leave you right now." She demanded. I thought about this, maybe I shouldn't tell her. She wouldn't worry about me if she hated me, if I died saving my father and killing Kane, it wouldn't matter.

"I don't have to tell you anything Rosie." I argued.

"Carter, don't. Let's just talk about this." She urged. Tears were stinging both our eyes.

"There's no need to talk about anything." I spat out.

"Carter, please don't. I know what your doing, your making me dislike you which can never happen. So that if you die saving your father, which won't happen, that I won't miss you as much."

"Rosie, i'm not doing anything. If you can't trust me each time on the phone, how can you ever trust me?" I stated. It was lame, I knew that, I just needed to hurt her to keep her safe.

"You are Carter, I know you. Don't do it just to keep me safe. Carter, I love you."

"Well, I d-don't l-love you, an-any-mo-re." I managed out. She broke into tears, I ignored her and walked and grabbed my backpack stuffing my clothes inside. She grabbed my arm and pulled on it roughly, turning me around.

"You don't mean it, do you?" She sobbed out.

"Yes, Rosalinda, I do." I turned away from her. I pulled some jeans on over my girl boxers and grabbed a hoodie.

"B-b-but you s-said you loved me."

"Yes, I loved you, not anymore Rosie." I kept my back to her, knowing that if I looked her in the eyes, I too would break down and then I wouldn't be able to leave her. I shoved her arm of harshly, she grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I saw hurt and pain. The one that hurt me the most was love. She still loved me and I could tell. She grabbed my neck strongly and kissed me. I could feel the love she poured into it, trying to prevent me from leaving. I let her kiss me but when her tongue seeked entrance I pulled back.

"Tell me again, that you don't love me Carter. And then you'll never see me again." She whispered. I felt the tingle of her lips on mine, I couldn't break her heart, could I? I stared at her, her whole face, her cute nose and full mouth smile. Her amazingly sparkly eyes and her soft full lips. I had to leave her, I knew I was going to die killing Kane, or on the way to him or the way out. I had to this, even though it would break her heart.... and mine.

"I. Don't. Love. You." I growled. She let go of me and dropped to the floor, crying, gasping and grabbing her heart.

"No, don't touch me." She mumbled quietly. I ignored her and put my hands under the back of her knees and in the small of her back, lifting her up till I placed her softly on the bed.

"Rosie, I have to leave now. i'm leaving you here with a credit card. Don't buy a plane ticket to anywhere, just stay here. The PPP will come and get you. Don't do anything you'd regret." I begged.

"Leave, Carter. If you don't love me anymore, leave." She croaked out. I nodded and grabbed my stuff. I kissed her forehead and she lifted her lips and kissed me. It was so painful, I kissed her back, giving her as much as I could. I broke apart and walked to the door, leaving her on the bed. I could feel my heart, it was hurting, ripping in two from what I had just done. I caught a taxi cab, crying the whole time. I boarded the plane with puffy eyes and a sore heart. Passengers questioned me and so did the stewardess's, I replied them that my best friend had just died. They left me alone after a while, obvious that I didn't want to talk to anyone. I got off the plane and caught a taxi cab to the local gun store. I entered and everyone looked at me, I rolled my eyes and walked to the counter.

"I need to buy a gun." I said.

"You are to young to buy one child." He said in his Costa Luna accent.

"This is official government business." I flipped out my official PPP Badge and he looked it over. He reluctantly nodded and took me to the back of the store. Pulling out the biggest automatic guns he could find. I looked around and picked out a couple hand guns, I heard the distinctive clack of a guns reload and I turned around. He had the gun pointed to the ground, checking the barrels.

"This one should work fine." I nodded and passed him credit card, putting the hand guns on the bill and tons of countless bullets and rounds along with a bullet proof vest. "Your going after Kane, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Many have tried child, no one's succeeded. He has quite the body count of many trained men and women. Your the Queen Rosalinda's friend, aren't you?"

"Well, even if I don't succeed, it's not in vain. And, no, i'm not her friend, anymore that is." I replied sadly.

"You must be a great person and _friend_ to do this for someone."

"Maybe. But for right now, it's just my duty." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Well good luck my child."

"Thank you." He nodded and I walked out of the store, into the cab and to the local hotel. Renting just a cheap room, I wouldn't be here for long. I slept for a couple hours and then I loaded the guns, changed into my PPP Agent outfit and added the bulletproof vest, and left on my way to the castle. My destination wasn't that far, I walked the back way, around the guards that stalked the perimeter. I climbed the perimeter wall and as soon as I saw what met my gaze, I knew it was a complete mistake.

_Rosie's POV_

She said she wouldn't break my heart, and yet she did. She tore from my chest, ripped it in half, threw it to the floor, and stepped on it. I couldn't believe she said she didn't love me. And then she left! It hurt so much, I haven't moved for four straight days. I haven't ate or slept, i've just cried on the bed she last kissed me on. I stared at the door, waiting for her to return, sweep me up in her arms, tell me she was wrong and that she should have never left. And that she did truely loved me. But it never happened, it seemed like it never would, and it didn't. I booked a plane ticket, back to Louisiana for today. I had never felt so lost, I couldn't go back to Costa Luna. I couldn't seek help from my Mother, Major Mason or the one person I though that I could trust. Carter. I was thinking that I could go back to the cabin, wait for Carter to return and because were safe she'll take me back again. I then realized the most important detail, Carter had been gone for four days. She has said that if she wasn't back in three days that I could go and help her, but then again she said that the PPP would find me. Should I wait? No, i'll just go back to Louisiana. I packed everything and went to the airport. I felt like the plane would never land, it did after too long and I hopped a taxi to the cabin. It looked plain, under cared for, that certain happy spark that had once been there had died. I had my own key for the door, I opened the door that had once seemed exuberant. I dropped my stuff on the floor, I cringed at it's loudness. I felt so sensitive right now, practically just a body, no mind, no soul, completely lifeless. And it was all because of Carter. I looked into the kitchen, so many memories.

_FlashBack_

_"Go ahead, grab what you like Rosie." Joe had told me as they ate. _

_"Oh, bus is here, c'mon." Carter burst in._

_"Where are we going?" I asked._

_"School, your sixteen you go to school." Carter replied with a mouth full of food and thrust a backpack into my chest._

_xXx_

_I had made chicken and rice, drinks and ceremonial head rings. Carter and Major Mason had entered talking about things called burgers and pizza. Carter entered and I could not help but smile. She looked at me and her smiling face dropped, she looked at the food and Major Mason asked me 'what all this was?' I had told him it was 'chicken and rice'. She looked at me sadly._

_"We haven't used this since-" She stopped herself, exited from the table, and closed her bedroom door._

_xXx_

_I had worn my pink short silk robe to tease her, she had broke and kissed me. She was only in a towel and I tried to remove my silk gown. She looked at me._

_"Are you sure?" She asked me, unsure of my readiness. I was ready for all of her._

_"Yes." I replied honestly. She nodded and kissed me again and I pulled off my own gown, I trailed her towel with my hands and with her help, removed it. She lifted me to the counter, I flinched at the cold wood. She pressed herself into me, her hands slowly trailing down by body. I gasped as she touched me, her hands stroking and massaging me._

_End of Flashback_

I looked at the counter once more. I had never let someone touch me like that, and yet I didn't regret it. I just wished we hadn't of been interrupted. I took slow steps towards our old room, I opened the door and closed my eyes, I opened them when I could handle it. I saw the two beds, hers and mine, still there. I sat on hers, slowly sitting down. Her smell surrounded me and I breathed in deeply. Letting her smell fill my lungs. I smiled, and after an hour of sitting down on it, I crawled under its blankets. I soon fell asleep, hoping to see her, me in her arms once again.

_Rosie's Dream_

Carter was in at least 50 feet in front of me, wearing her Agent outfit, her hair down, her light chocolate colored eyes staring at me. She walked to me, with her breathtaking smile all the way across her face. She wrapped her arms around my back, her chest a little higher than mine, yet still touching. Her breathe was different, normally it was hot and tickled my lips, but today it was cold and left the taste of blood in my mouth as it hit my tongue. I looked at her as she stumbled back, taking me down with her as she fell. her

"Carter?" I screamed. She looked at me, her eyes no longer brown, just dark. A black, frightening glaze over them, they started leaking red. Streaming, flowing blood fell from her eyes. I was beside her, leaning over her body and she just stared at me dreamily.

"I love you Rosie." She whispered.

"Why did you tell you didn't?" I asked.

"I was afraid you would get hurt." She whispered back, it was almost unhearable.

"I love you Carter. I can't live with out you."

"You must Rosie." Her eyes started fluttering.

"No, Carter, please don't die. I love you. Please don't. I love you Carter Mason, with all of my heart." She reached up and touched my cheek lightly, it burned my skin. Setting it to a black fire, the ash lightly fell from my face to the ground, it was burning slowly. It stretched across my cheek and down my neck. I leaned in a kissed her, her lips set my lips on fire aswell. The pain rippled through my face, my jaw, my neck. Her hand touched my forearm, it light on fire, spreading more quickly. I leaned down and kissed her once more. I was shaking violently...

_End of Rosie's Dream_

I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked up to see the Director off The Princess Protection Program staring down at me.

"Ah, Queen Rosalinda, we knew you would be here." She stated.

"How did you find me?"

"We tracked Carter's credit card, we saw the plane flight to Louisiana on the records and here we are." She said with her accent confusing me a little. "Get up Queen Rosalinda. We have to talk."

I stood up, scared of what the talk is about. I walked out and slumped onto the couch. The Director looked at me with a sad face.

"It's about Carter."

_Carter's POV_

There had been none of Kane's soldiers, just PPP agents and guards walking around with guns. The moment I had jumped down from the wall they had taken me prisoner and locked me up. Now here I am, chained up in the dungeon, again. They had told me that I would never see Rosalinda again. They would tell her that I was killed saving my father and that General Kane got away while I was fighting him. I heard someone enter the dungeon, I brought my head up, looking at the man who entered.

"Carter, it's time for your true punishment." He said.

"Why? Why would you do this? Why dad?!" I screamed.

* * *

I know its short, shut up. I hope you like it. Sorry its a cliffhanger, i know, im a meanie :(

Review if you like it :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. This one may be short, i havent been feeling so good lately.**_

_**thousand lies**__** - No worries, carters not gunna die. she's gunna get hurt thou. yes, the ppp, her dad and kane are all working together. their evil. ):**_

_**lilyeyama**__** - sorry for leaving u hanging ^_^**_

_**i am indistructible**__** - haha oh jeez ur reviews make me laugh. Sorry, but i killed Carter, well maybe's anyway. Haha omg, she's totally having that battle scar now. :) haha ur so nice, i just wanna hug you!**_

_

* * *

_

___Carter's POV_

I couldn't believe my own eyes, and yet here they were crystal clear. My father and General Kane, standing side by side.

"Why?!" I screamed.

"Well, for one Carter, you broke the rules. And secondly Carter, he offers a good pay." Joe responded. I would never call him my father ever again, as long as I lived. We had always talked about doing the right thing and yet here he is, taking money from a man who tried to kill Rosie. The chains around my arms were tight, pinching my thin skin between their impenatratable grip, stopping me from punching Joe and or Kane in the face. I struggled against them, they seemed to tighten.

"Yes, Carter, the more you struggle, the tighter the chains grip becomes." Kane responded my unasked question. "Put one around her neck." He added.

"Yes, sir General." Joe responded and I felt dizzy. How could he do this to his own daugter? He walked from the room hastily.

He returned moments later with a thick metal collar that had a silver rusted chain dragging behind him. He lifted my head back and I struggled, making it hard for him to out the collar around my neck. He slapped me across the face. I started crying, but not from the pain. From the thought that he would actually do this to a young girl, his own flesh and blood for that matter. I pulled at the chains, tightening around my neck. If they were thinking they could get Rosie's whereabouts from me, they were certainly wrong. I would die to protect her, no matter what. I dug my feet into the ground, pushing hard. I felt the metal grasp harder, I was coughing and choking. I knew my face would be bright red. I felt my lungs burning for air. I thrust forward once more before my foot lost its footing and I slipped to the floor. I felt eyes watching me and a maniacle chuckling. I looked up for the last time, the pain in my neck unbareable. I saw Kane, his head thrown back, grabbing his belly with his pained stomach from his bellowing laughter. I felt so much pain when I saw my father, his smug look on his terrible visge. I closed my stinging eyes, tears running down my face. I looked up to the ceiling, Rosie's vision leaning over me smiling. She leaned down and kissed my lips before one more sad, lonely tear ran down my cheek.

_Rosie's POV_

"Carter won't be coming back from her mission Rosie." The Director told me. She barely had any sadness in the tone of her voice.

"W-wha-what do you mean?!" I sobbed.

"Rosie, listen. Carter didn't make it."

"No. Please no! No, this can't be true!"

"I'm so sorry Rosie."

"NO! YOUR NOT! YOUR NOT EVEN SAD!"

"Rosie, we are sad for our loss. We've never met a person like Carter." She proclaimed formally.

"Why aren't you sad?! Carter's-Carter's... she's- oh god. Carter." I grasped my chest. It felt like it was about to explode or fall from my chest. I had never felt such a torment. My chest heaved and ached for her. I couldn't live without her, I just couldn't. I couldn't belive she was dead. I wouldn't let myself belive it. She was my entire life, my soul, my heart.

"We are going to place you in a safe city where you'll be for a while. Just until Kane has been captured." She said it like Carter had never been hurt, like she was alive.

"Where is it?" I said, sniffling as I tried to keep be Queen stature. I needed to be strong, Carter wouldn't want this.

"We'll put you somewhere where you request. As long as we think it's a suitable safe place." She spoke without any feeling. I sniffled and nodded. "Any requests Queen Rosalinda?"

I had been many places, but the true place I wanted to be was where I had always wanted to take Carter. It was to Italy. I had been there before and I thought it would have been one of the best places to be with her. It would have been the perfect romantic getaway.

"Venice, Italy." I whispered.

"Nice choice Queen Rosalinda. We shall have a place for you in an hour. Come, now. We shall prepare you for your trip." She stated unexcitedly. I nodded and we packed and waited. I hadn't cried, I was trying to show I was strong. Yet when I sat on that cold plastic chair and looked to the window, I let all the silent tears escape my eyes. I wonder what Carter would be thinking right now if she could see me?

_Six Months Later..._

It's been exactly six months since Carter's death. I've been living in Venice all this time. Still hoping for that phone saying they were wrong and that Carter was alright and she was coming to visit me. It never came. They contacted me every once and a while and everytime I would answer the phone the same way, 'Carter, is that you?'. It was never her, just the Director checking up on me. I had seen her many times, in my imagination I was guessing. I had been getting a cup of coffee one day, and I turned my head and my breath hitched in my throat. She was standing in tight black skinny jeans with a baggy black v neck shirt. A scar that started on her right eyebrow, down across her eye. I watched her for as long as I could, yet when I blinked, she disappeared each time. I had been used to seeing her, even though I wanted to touch, hold and kiss her all the time. It was nice to think at least her soul was watching over me.

_Carter's POV_

They made me listen when they phoned Rosie each time, hand over my mouth to make sure I didn't say anything. Sometimes they let me hear her voice through the phone, just enough to make me smile, then they would throw me back into my chains. After about 4 months had passed they let me go. They just threw back the doors, unlocked the chains and threw me outside.

"You're free to go." A white soldier spoke.

"Why?" I coughed out.

"It's been four months now, they think you won't be able to find Rosie. I guess they think you've forgotten about her. But I think with the way we found you in the kitchen that day on the counter, you'll never forget about each other." He smirked honestly.

"Yeh, I guess." I responded, not letting them know that I haven't forgot about her, and that I would find her when I was out. They had handcuffed my hands and then they shoved me out the door to a helicopter. They pulled me in a dropped me to the floor, as I tried getting up a man kicked me back down.

"Stay down." He ordered.

I had been dumped back at our old mangy cabin and left without a shred of idea what and why they had done this. They must know that I would go find and Rosie. I couldn't live with out her in my life. I had grabbed the phone immediatly and phoned my credit card company.

"You've reached Royal Bank Services, this is Susan speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello Susan, my names Carter Mason. I have a credit card that's recently been missing. The pin numbers three-two-two-one-eight-nine. I would like to see where the last transaction was made."

"Hello Carter. Ok, well i'll just type this in and oh, here we go. The last transaction was made in Venice, Italy. It was in a coffe shop. Would you like me to stop this credit card?"

"No thank you, Susan. Keep this credit card running."

"Okay, Carter. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Thank you very much Susan."

I clicked the phone of and smiled. Venice, Italy. Wow, how she get there? I booked the quickest plane flight there, not even caring for the price. I packed up my stuff and left for the airport. I had made a huge mistake, I had booked it on my credit card. I reached the booking area and saw the Director. I sped around the corner to the travel book store, and hid behind the closest magazine. I watched her and two buff neanderthal men follow her like a pack of wolves. I looked at the magazine I had picked, Playboy.

"Ew!" I screamed out loudly and dropped the magazine harshly, the Director turned to look at me. I dropped to the floor in a instant, eyes as wide as could be. I peeked around the corner, she checked from side to side and walked pass. I bought a hat and some shades with my lose cash and stepped out incognito. She passed me swiftly and didn't even recognize me. I stepped onto the plane, took my seat and waited for the next time I could possibly see my Rosie.

_Seven Hours Later..._

I stepped off the plane. The cold air hit my face in kisses and made my nose and cheeks cold. People were being greeted and hugs and romance was being shared. I had stepped on the plane lonely, stepped off the plane lonely, and now was being greeted by nobody. It made me feel bad that Rosie wasn't here and then I remembered she didn't know I was coming after all. People had stared at me the whole way along, it must have been the god ugly scar I recieved from Joe, my own father. Creating a scar across my face, bright red, that spread from my right eyebrow down my eye and stopped midway down my right cheek. I follwed an italian's instructions to the coffee shop she had visited everyday for the past six months, ordering two cups vanilla latte's each time. I slept at a hotel overnight and in the morning a half an hour before she hit the coffee shop, I waited around the corner. She turned the corner soon after. I gasped. She looked small, skinny and dark. She had bags around her eyes and for once in her life she was wearing black clothes like me. Her hair was flat and her smile was non-existant. She entered and ordered her latte's like a normal, regualar person, yet she wasn't, she was a Queen and here she was acting like a common peasant. She would sit down at a table, place the latte on the other side and stare at it for at least an hour. Then she threw it away, not even drinking any of it. I had watched her do this for two months, scared of what she would say if I ever sat down and greeted her. I decided to do it one day, just to see what happens, I missed her so much I couldn't handle it anymore.

She ordered her coffee's and sat down just like her daily routine. I entered when someone else exited, as for her not to look up and to see like she did when the bell rings. I walked behind a sweaty fat man that completed hid myself away from her view. He turned around and eyed me suspiciously, I smiled innocently as he quickly shifted around the room and left. I slowly and catiously sat down in the chair opposite from her. Her head was down, one hand was grasping her obsolete latte and the other planted firmly against the flat table surface. I slid my hand under hers and grasped it as well as I could. I removed her other hand from her cup of coffee and grasped it too.

"Rosie?"

She looked up, her eyes were dull and plain. They showed pain and hurt. The bags under her eyes were thick and dark.

"Rosie, i'm here. It's me, Carter."

"I've seen you for months now. I know what you are." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I was confused now.

"Your just a figment of my imagination." My eyes widened.

"No, no Rosie. It's me, i'm truly here. I'm alive." She shook her head and I pulled her head up by her chin to look at me fully.

"Your not truly here."

"Rosie, I am. It's true, i'm here, i'm okay." She shook her head. I stood up and leaned over to her, pushing her chair sideways. I kissed her. Her lips were the same same, the same feel, yet something was different, there was no feeling in her. She was just the body, without the mind, soul or heart. She kissed back after a moment. The spark was back, her feeling was there again. She wrapped her hands in my hair and I pulled her up to a standing position. She didn't even ask for entrance as she slipped it into my mouth, I didn't care, it was incredible to be kissing her again. Just to be here, holding her, touching her skin, was all I ever needed in life.

"Your truly here Carter." She whispered against my lips.

"Yes, I am. It's truly me." She smiled and jumped on me. Making me fall to the ground while she showered me with kisses. I picked her back up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her out of the shop and around a corner. I pinned her against a wall and kissed her passionately. She smiled and kissed back, our tongues slowly massaging each other lovingly. My hands roamed her back while hers were grasping my shirt at my shoulders. I pulled back and she ran her hands delicately across my scar. I closed my eyes, she ran her gentle fingers over it for a while longer before kissing each little inch of it.

"How did you get the scar?" She asked softly.

"Joe. He had a knife."

"Joe, as in you father, Joe?"

"Sadly, yes."

"But why? Your his daughter!"

"He's working for Kane now, so is the PPP."

"The PPP?" She almost shouted.

"Yes, why?"

"They lied, they said you were dead all this time. They've been calling and checking up on me this whole time." She explained all in one breath.

"Well, we'll just have to fool the spies, now won't we?" I coaxed and she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"So, do you wanna go get your stuff and then go to my apartment?" She questioned. I nodded and we walked hand in hand to both places. She kissed me alot along the way, not like I minded and as we reached her apartment she had me pinned against a wall for a while. We talked for hours, about everything. Her being here, me being there. Troubles, happiness, missing each other. It was perfect. We fell asleep with me and her cuddling closely and it was completely ruined when we were awoken to a phone.

* * *

Ok, yeh, it sucks, whatever. I just wanna say one thing, I think its a complete honor for people who are hugely inspiring and the best Mitchie/Alex writers in my eyes to be reviewing my story and telling them im a great writer, thank you so much.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, yeh i know, its been ages. I was practically a nut bag this past month. Ok, well heres the new chapter :)**_

_**i am indistructible **__**- haha oh nice you were gunna come after me, thanks ;)**_

_**haha no worry, carter probably will kick their asses while rosie looks all cute and sexy in the background naked ;) haha (Virtual Hug Back)**_

_**Haha now worry, i can tell your not preppy, no worries, im no where preppy either (I wear black skinnies, rough old black slip-ons, black V-knecks and cut) ^_^**_

_**YouTellMe **__**- awh , thank you so much for your kind reviews.**_

_**Lilyeyama**__** - lol thank you , i accept your forgiveness :)**_

_**thousand lies**__** - i think i would have killed myself if i wrote a story about them forgetting each other, im pretty sure i would cry if i had too :( but they never would sooooo : D , thank you for your reviews**_

_**tellmeyoullstay **__**- thank u :)**_

_

* * *

_

___Rosie's POV_

We were awoken to a phone call. Her arm that was draped around me cuddledme closer in a futile restraint to stop me from leaving her side. I smiled and kissed the top of her nose and struggled from her grip. She groaned in response and rolled from the bed to meet the ground with an audible 'ow'. I stifled my giggled and walked to the, hesitantly I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Hello Queen Rosalinda."

"Oh, umm, hello Director." I mumbled. Carter's head popped up from the bed, her eyes wide open in shock. She waved me on telling me to act normal while walking over to me. She pulled the phone and shared half, listening to the coversation on the other line.

"Rosalinda. we have reports saying that Carter is in your country, planning to execute you under Kane's command." She lied. What a liar!

"I thought you said she was dead." I pretended to be stumped and unbeknownst to the situation. Carter immediatly frowned at my words yet kept listening to the Director rant about her. She said Carter had actually been alive whole time and was waiting for 'the right time to strike', claiming she was evil and had killed many of the PPP agents. We both rolled our eyes. My Carter could never hurt a fly.

"Oh, thank you Director, I shall take my precautions seriously and run throught them thouroughly." I repsonded, cutting her off inpolitely. I knew it wasn't nice but here she was, insulting the love of my life.

"No need Queen Rosalinda." The phone died and the dial tone beeped in our ears. She ran and grabbed clothes while I stood dumbfounded. What did she mean? I watched Carter pull on her pants over her tight boxers and then she procceded to throw some clothes in my face like she had done the first day we had met.

"Put them on Rosie, and hurry, we have to go." She ran around grabbing her wallet and phone, then grabbed a duffle bag and packed it full of clothes and neccessities. I pulled my clothes and once I was done she grabbed my arm urgently, pulling the skin. I winced yet knew not to say anything. She opened the back door for the emergency fire escape exit and pushed me through and closed the door quietly.

"Snap out of your daze babe, we gotta go." Carter insisted. I shook my head, the daze seemed to clear. After two more shakes I was running down the stairs at her side at a fast paced run. She stopped and abruptly looked over the balcony.

"Shit." She whispered.

_Carter's POV_

I looked over the balcony and just like I expected, there was the PPP Emergency S.W.A.T. Team. I pushed Rosiee behind me walked along steathily. There was only a couple, but that was all it took to get caught. I took the bag I had packed and threw it over the side hitting a guy on the head. He shot his gun instinctively as he fell to the ground. Rosie gasped and flinched, I covered her mouth and told her to be silent. She nodded and I pulled her down behind the short banister walls.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a second." I told her. She shook her head but all I could do was kiss her for maybe the last time and say I would be fine. I went a couple flights down and waited around the corner. When a gun turned the corner I grabbed at it and turned it out of the man's hands, I kicked him in the privates while I turned the gun around pointed it at the others. Before I could grab the trigger and man kicked me in the side causing me to fall over in pain. I crawled back and a I shot a round from my newly achieved gun, hitting a man in the chest causing him to fall over. I flinched and hoped the man was only hurt and not dead. The second man with no gun ripped out his emergency knife, slowly and cautiously walking towards me while I alternatively changed between him and his 'friend' pointing a gun at me. He lunged at me and I jumped back pulling the trigger and shooting his friend in the chest. I flinched and closed my eyes momentarily, praying for forgiveness. The man took my moment to his advantage and stabbed me in the side, breaking off the handle, leaving the blade inside before I shot him in the gut. The pain rippled through my body, starting at me side below the ribs and crawling up to my heart. I dropped the gun and screamed and fell to the floor, grasping my side. It was horrific.

I slowly crawled to a dead or unconcious man on the floor. I pulled open his pockets and pulled out congealing blood salt. It congeals the blood and helps stop it from bleeding. I ripped open the package and pulled back my shirt, shaking the bag over my injury. I grabbed one of their emergency cloth items and pushed down. I grabbed another bandage and wrapped it as best as I could around my abdomen. I stood up awkwardly and tried to walk. As least the guy wasn't that strong, he didn't go very deep but I could still feel nothing but intense pain. I picked up the bag and called Rosie down.

"Rosie, get down here!" She peaked around the corned and ran down the stairs.

"Are they...?"

"No, just unconcious." I didn't actually know for sure.

"Who's blood then?" She pointed at my shirt.

"Their's." I lied. She nodded and I took her hand and we ran down the rest of the stairs. I occasionally gasped or groaned in pain and she would ask me what was wrong. I just said I was fat and lazy and I was getting tired from all the stairs we were running. She excepted the lame excuse and we went on running. We finally reached the final exit door on the bottom floor and I pushed her through, carefully looking down the alleyway for more SWAT team losers and perhaps the director. I was clueless on where to go. The sound had stopped. Everything was just happening without me knowing. We were running across the street one second, then sat in a taxi the next and then withdrawing money from a back account after that. I had no idea why, or how but everything was like a big ass blur to me, constantly fuzzy. The plane flight was agonizingly painful as Rosie lent against me, pressing her weight onto my unbeknownst injury to her.

There was no where safe for us to go.

The lakeside cabin?

No.

Rosie's castle?

No.

That left one place to go. I pulled out my phone as we hit the ground.

"Hey Ed."

"Oh, hey Carter. How's you and Rosie?"

"We're great. Can we come and visit?"

"Yeah sure, your welcome anytime."

"Ok, be there in a while."

"You got it Carter."

I hung up and we boarded a practically empty coach the rest of the way. There was only 3 old people up by the front so we boarded all the way to the back. I was trying to fall asleep yet I could feel eyes on me. I opened one and of course I was right. Rosie was staring at me lovingly. She grabbed my hand and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and she giggled. Her touches still made me shiver yet set my skin on fire. She cupped my cheek and I held onto her waist as best as I could on the awkward uncomfortable seats. She placed her free hand on the hem of my shirt then slowly burning a trail up my side.

Oh no.

Her lips stopped moving against mine but they were still connected. She opened her eyes and so did I. I hoped to god she ignored it. She shifted her arm and gasped, pulling back, her bangs falling in front of her eyes staring at the sticky wet red substance that coated her fingertips with countless droplets that fell and meshed with the floor. I grabbed her hand and wiped it on my pants, she was stiff and rigid.

"It's not mine Rosie."

"Stop lying Carter."

I have to protect her, she will be so worried.

"I'm not lying, I promise."

"Well if your not lying, take off you shirt."

What was up with this girl?

"Rosie, we are in a public bus." I protested.

"Like you have ever cared. If you don't wanna be an exhibitionist today, we can go to the bathroom." She crossed her arms.

"Rosie, i'm fine. Just leave me alone." I turned my side over, placing my in earphones. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Rosie was holding onto my earphones she had just ripped forcefully from my now probably bleeding ear sockets.

She threw my earphones to the ground, stepping on them with her converse shoes.

"Hey what the f-" I shouted.

She grabbed my hand, pinning them away from me and kissed me.

I swear this girl is bi-polar, she was angry at me one second then kissing me the next. Her lips were irresistable so I kissed back hungrily. I knew she was tricking me, but her delicious kisses were worth it. Her tongue massaged mine before taking my bottom lip in between her teeth and pulling lightly, causing me to moan.

"Shhhh." She said while she placed her index over her mouth telling me to be quiet. She shifted so she was sat in between my legs, her knees resting on the floor beneath us. She played with my jeans button undoing it and then pulling down the zipper with her teeth. I bit back a moan at the pressure on my centre and her face and lips being so close to such a sensitive spot. She kissed just above my underwear trailing up to my bellybutton and back again. She placed her hand in my pants letting it rest there. I gasped when she slipped underneath my panties and touched me for the first time. She was caressing and massaging me, her fingers completely turning me on. She pulled up my shirt so it rest just below my bra. She looked at the roughly applied bandage and sighed before leaning in and planting butterfly kisses till the real injury. She pulled back the bandage as she pressed harder against my clit causing my mind to blur, my legs to weaken and my heart flutter. Suddenly, it was all over. The pleasure and the pain were evaporating into thin air. I opened my eyes to see Rosie leaning on the back of the chair in front of us, her face in her hands and scrunched into a ball. She had a few droplets of blood on her lips. I wiped them off softly.

"Rosie, Rosie get a grip." I pulled her up by her arms and she just pushed me away.

"Why did you not tell me? You never tell me anything Carter Mason. I could have helped you."

"You would worry too much Rosie."

"I worry cause I love you."

"I didn't tell you cause I love you."

We stared into each other eyes, having a silent battle. Abruptly, she stood and walked to another seat and plopped down.

"Rosie. Rose, babe, don't be like that."

"That's Rosalinda to you Carter." She snapped. I could only lean into the chair, sliding down as I slipped in and out of conciousness.

Why do I do this to everyone?

_Carter's Dream_

_I was lying on the floor wearing nothing but a large thin white blanket that I held up with my hands and some black lace underwear underneath. I rolled up the bottom so I could walk better. I walked along the grounds that I recognized as Rosie's Royal Castle. No one was around. It was just a foggy, clouded day. The sun was blocked out by the dark clouds yet I was still squinting since it was shining brightly. I turned the corner to find Rosie sat in a pink silk blanket sat on the bench. She was in the garden. She looked like a goddess. Her hair was down with waves that looked like gold as they shined, her bangs freely dancing across her forehead. Her skin sparkled looking more sexy than ever. She turned her head to me, finally noticing I was staring at her._

_"Carter!" She smiled and jumped up and ran to me. I engulfed her in a bear hug, my hands rubbing her bare back. I kissed her passionately. She pecked me and pulled back teasingly._

_"Let's walk." She suggested and I nodded, still shocked by her immediate beauty. I took her hand and she squeezed it lightly. She took me to a field where the grass was long, at least 4 feet, maybe 5 or 6 in some other patches. She pulled me through it stopped at a little clearing where the grass stood at least 10 feet tall. The grass surrounded it and more and more tiny yellow and purples flowers blossomed whenever she smiled. She dropped her blanket, revealing her white lacy underwear and placed it on the ground. I grinned and took mine off, wrapping it around us, pressing our bodies together. She placed me on the ground, my heart was racing and my breathing was ragged as she lay on top of me. Her head was on my chest as I run my fingers through her soft hair. Her legs intertwined with me and each time she shifted I would gasp causing her to giggle. She kissed down my breasts._

_"Rosie." I gasped out as I arched my back._

_"I love you Carter."_

"I love you too Rose." I said, calling her my new favorite nickname. She giggled and sucked my ribs leaving a hickey. She kissed my sides. 

_"I'm sorry." Was all I heard as something was plunged into my side, penetrating my skin and digging into my body._

_"ROSIE!" I screamed._

_It hurt. The agony was too much. I watched her stab an item into the ground, inches from my face. _

_A knife._

_Covered in blood._

_  
Blood was dripping from the hilt._

_Blood coated it everywhere._

_She ran her hands up my arms, intertwinging our hands as she grazed over the mark with her lips. I was crying in pain. The bedsheet was soaked in blood. I felt something hard touch my injury. _

_Pain._

_Torture._

_  
Suffering._

_  
I looked at Rosie, she had her head in my side, pulling at the open flesh with her teeth. She ripped it open further, gaining more access to my organs._

_"STOP ROSIE!" I screamed. She only giggled again. It was so soft and inviting. I closed my eyes, telling her to stop again to hear the majestical sound. I watched her take the knife from my head and place it inside me. I felt a cut and then a large object left my body. I looked to see a heart with a knife through it, pumping as hard as it could as blood squirted from it. The poor thing kept going, I could hear it internally screaming and weezing._

_It don't wanna die. Truly, does anyone?_

_I look to see a new item. It was a sword. Rosie held it in her bloodied hands. She held it in between her stomach, slowly but surely placing it though her. I winced and turned away but felt a burning desire to watch. I saw her pull it back out and she grabbed my hand, placing it inside her. I rooted around and soon felt a large object and as I grabbed it Rosie nodded. I pulled at it and she gasped. I looked into her eyes, removing the object from her chest. I looked at it._

_A heart._

_Her heart._

_Still beating too._

_She took her heart and placed it on the ground, picked up mine, removed the knife and put it into my hands. She kissed it, her lips resting on it for a moment, I did the same. I was so clueless but I knew what to do as I pushed my hand back into her and placed the object where her heart used to be._

_Now mine lay in that spot._

_I picked up hers. _

_Placed it in her hands._

_Trusting her._

_She would never let me down._

_I kissed it, so did she. _

_Her hand entered at my ribs, pushing harder since she had farther to go. I felt her inside me. Touching my skin. I could see the indent of her arm in my body as I worked its way up._

_My ragged breathing stopped._

_The pain subsided. She removed her hand and stared at me._

_  
We gave each other our hearts._

_I've let her rip mine from my chest and claim it as her own._

_She let me do the same to hers._

_She lay on me. _

_She was limp._

_I was too._

_"I love you Rosie."_

_"I love you too Carter."_

_Carter's POV_

I awoke to grasping my side and heart in pain.

"Rosie. Help." I managed out. She looked at me and jumped over. Eyes wide. She pushed against my side.

"I'm so sorry Rosie. For everything i've d-done... to hurt you. I didn't mean... any of it. Please... forgive me. I love you with everything I am and everything I have." I gasped out.

"Oh, Carter. I forgive you. I love you. I know you never meant to hurt me. Promise me you will never leave me?" She said worriedly. The pain and worry in her eyes was evident.

"I love you too Rosie. I promise, i'll never leave you."

I felt my energy leave me. My eyes fluttered.

"Don't break your promise Carter." Rosie practically screamed.

"I-I love y-you...." My eyes closed.

Peace.

Rest.

Sleep.

Heaven.

Hell.

Limbo.

Whatever this was called, I only knew one thing.

I can never break that promise.

* * *

Oh, wow, that was kind of a dark and gloomy chapter :(

oh, well it gets happier, well maybe....

Review Please even though I know you hate me right about now..


	10. Chapter 10

_**okay, it's been a while, i know, im so sorry , please forgive me ?**_

_**thousand lies **__**- sorry i stabbed carter but maybe she will finally realize she has to be greatful for what she's got.. just maybe :) thank you**_

_**tellmeyoullstay**__** - yeh i was going for a sad chapter :( but it does tie into the plot , thanks for reviewing :]**_

_**MusicDiva1330 **__**- i wasn't originally gunna put her in a hospital, but it gave me a good idea, thanks :] thanks for reviewing**_

_**wolfgurl211 **__**- thank you :D**_

_**i am indistructible **__**- haha yeh, sexy rosie with carter fighting happened ;) haha its okay, i know your not preppy, i dont think any of us on here are ;P haha nice, sexy time with rosie, i like the sound of that..**_

_**crazycookBekah **__**- thank you :]**_

_**Bianca **__**- thanks for reviewing ^_^**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**...**_

_Carter's POV_

This was weird.

All I could remember in my dream was me drifting away into a deep unbreakable slumber.

I could hear people talking, yet I couldn't communicate back.

Actually, it was just one voice, talking to someone.

Themselves maybe?

I listened closer for the words.

"Please Carter, do not die. You promised me, do not break your promise. I love you and I cannot live without you. Please, just live, for me." The voice sobbed.

Wasn't that voice, the voice of an angel, Rosie?

Oh Rosie, i'm right here, I haven't left you.

I want to tell her that, but my throat is hurting and my mouth is covered with someone that seems to be shoving oxygen down my throat, not that I mind, it's keeping me alive.

I feel someone touching my hand, holding it between theirs, their skin was dancing along my skin.

I can hear more voice, more manly deep voices.

"She has been like this for 5 days Rosie, we do not believe she can sustain herself if we take her off life support. We have to let her go." This idiotic claimed.

What was he talking about? I'm right here, i'm okay. In fact, i'm better than okay knowing Rosie is right beside me.

"But she is breathing Doctor Phil. She is still alive." Rosie defended me. At least someone cared for me.

"But she won't be able to make it on her own, she is practically dead right now." He responded.

God Carter just do something! Let them know your alive!

I tried to bring a cough to my throat. Nothing, just nothing.

"I refuse to let you touch her!" Rosie shouted.

Thank god Rosie. If I ever talk again, i'll tell you how much I love you every minute of ever day.

"Rosie, she won't live. She is taking up resources that could be used to save someone else's life. We are cutting her off."

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Rosie screamed.

Please don't kill me!

"Rosie, we have no choice, now, please, come to the lobby, we have some things you have to sign."

"No, no, she's not going to die. Your not going to let her die are you?"

"She will die on life support or off of life support."

I heard footsteps. Then suddenly all the beeping sounds I had been so used to for the last few hours, disappeared.

_Rosie's POV_

I grabbed the doctor when he was about pull Carter's life line. He pushed me to the ground and ran to the wall, successfully ripping the wires out.

"Carter!" I shouted. How could he do this?

He just killed Carter.

I ran to her body. Her life line flatlined.

"No, no! Carter!" I ran to her body, placed my lips upon hers, and blew air into her lungs. Her chest raised. I breathed air in again. Her chest raised.

"You promised! You promised you'd never leave me!"

I placed my hands on either side of her face, shaking her.

She said she would never leave me.

She can't.

She just can't.

"I just got you back Carter, don't leave me!"

"Security!" I heard the doctor call.

She wasn't waking up.

Strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me away from her still body. I fought against them.

I hit one in the privates, not caring if he could no longer have kids.

"Stop!" I begged.

My arms attatched themselves to the door frame as they pulled at my body.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I gawked at the machine that had started to make sound.

It showed a constant thump of her hearbeat.

I pushed their hands off and ran to her.

She was living, she was okay.

Suck on that doctors!

My heart lept when her eyes fluttered alive.

"Carter, Carter, I am right here." I reassured. She kept trying to move around. "Stay still, your hurt."

She suddenly got very panicked. She ripped out the needles from her body and the wires from her chest. Her body was shaking and all I could do was talk to her.

"Carter, it is okay, your in a hospital."

"Rosie... Rosie!" She grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

Thank god she's okay.

"Do not ever leave me again Carter Mason!"

"I promised I wouldn't leave you."

"Yes, you did."

I leaned in a connected our lips. I loved the feel of them rubbing together. Her lips were strong yet feminine. Just perfect for my lips.

I never wanted this feeling to go away.

At all.

...xXx...

We have no where to go.

No cabin, no apartment in Italy or France.

Nadda.

Even Ed was no help.

Carter kept talking about getting them back, and forcing the PPP, Joe and Kane out of my castle.

How is that even possible?

It is not. That is what it is.

We are just stuck in this bubble until they come and pop it, drag us by our hair and shoot us between the ears.

Carter is getting more and more anxious by the day. She is always fiddling with something or bouncing her right leg up and down.

One day, she just snapped.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm gunna fucking kill him."

I had winced at her language.

"Carter, it is okay, they shall have to give up some time or another."

"What if they don't?" She screamed, loudly, if I do say so myself.

"Carter, Princesses have patience, we shall wait."

"I'm not a Princess! I can't wait any longer!"

She had trudged from the hotel room, grabbing her wallet and stormed out. I chased after her. She got in Joe's old topless jeep. When she saw me coming after her she waited for me to jump in. She drove us straight to a gun store.

This was her solution?

I think not.

"Carter, no."

"Rosie, this is our only solution."

"Carter, there is always another solution."

"Not in this case."

She had bought really big guns. I mean really big. One's that were almost to heavy to carry without shoulder straps.

She has lost her marbles. That is it. That is why she is so off her rocker and so unprincess like.

She booked a plane flight, and we were off.

I hope she has some type of plan.

...xXx...

She has no plan.

We are just bursting through the roof, killing everyone and being done.

I am not letting us die because she cannot think of a plan.

I have drawn out a plan. We are going down, executing the idea, and then finding the Director, Kane and Joe.

Carter and I have helicopter dropped onto my old balcony. It feels amazing to be in my castle even though we have terrible reasons to be here. Everything looks the same as I left it.

Remembering why we are here makes me let a tear run down my face. Carter and I might have to take someone's life.

I cannot do that. No matter the circumstances. I would only do that, if someone threatened Carter's life.

Carter creeps around the corners of my old room. She has to keep encouraging me to keep moving. I just keep staring at my room, wanting to take every bit of it in.

"Rosie, move." She whispered shouted. She really can be bossy sometimes.

Carter opens my bedroom door and peeks her head out.

Suddenly, she ducks her head back in and runs to me.

"This was a mistake. Let's go."

"Why Carter? We are here, ready for a fight."

"Rosie, there is over a thousand soldiers, I can't let you get hurt, and with that magnitude of people, i'm not sure either of us would live."

I knew she was right, and that she was only trying to keep me safe.

"Very well Carter." She nodded and walkie talkied the helicopter.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! INTRUDERS ALERT! BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

A ear piercing sound filled the air along with a circling red light.

"The room must have a camera." Carter pulled me to the balcony, searching for the helicopter. "SHIT! Where is he?"

I tugged on her sleeve, needing her attention.

"Not now Rose."

"Carter."

"Not now!"

"Carter." I insisted. This was really important.

"What Rosie?" She turned to me. Her eyes were filled with terror and worry.

"I love you." I say to her.

"I love you too, but why are you telling me this?"

"I do not know what is going to happen, and I am scared. I just wanted for you to know that I do."

"We'll be fine."

I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't help but doubt her on this one thing.

Some soldiers entered the room.

They gathered around us in a circle, guns drawn.

I could feel a lump in my throat.

"Ten hut!" One shouted.

"Generals here!" Another announced.

They stepped away from the door, letting someone enter.

"Oh my, this is too good. Hello Princessa, and her little, what should I say? Lesbian experiment?"

Kane. He entered, sword at his side, suit tailored, looking as evil as ever could be. Worse than your parents in the morning.

"Kane."

He examined me over and I couldn't help but feel like a lab rat or piece of meat.

"It is very nice to see you Rosalinda." He smiles oddly and I cannot help but want to be able to grow a pair of wings and fly away.

We cannot get away from this. I am truly stuck. I look at Carter. She is resisting being held hostage. I turn back to Kane, only to be faced to him, only inches between our bodies.

"I shall look forward to spending some time alone with you Rosie."

I throw up in my mouth a little at his smile.

"Take her to her room, and get her prepared." He tells his guards.

"No, Rosie! Let me go you stupid douchebags!" I hear Carter scream. I let the tears flow down my face as I am guided down the familiar halls to my old room. This place does not look like a home to me anymore, just a house.

His guards hold my arms so tightly, they would surely be bruised by the morning.

I am extremely shocked to see three people, I never ever wanted to see there, wearing Costa Estrella attire.

The Director.

Mr. Elegante.

Joe. 

They smirk at me as I pass. I just glare at them. Carter tought me how and that I should do it whenever I am angry at someone.

"How could you?" I ask them.

They put their heads down, but soon they come back up as The Director walks to me.

Slap!

I grab my cheek as the stinging pain reaches my jaw.

I attempt to hit back, like Carter also tought me, hand clenched together making a 'fist'.

The guards just stopped me and kept dragging me away. I could hear there laughter in the back ground.

I wonder how they could do this to me.

I guess I am just a nobody to them.

...

Okay, review, What do u think is gunna happen? Tell me ur thoughts! thanks for reading :)


End file.
